When Terror Comes To Town
by CharmedMoon84
Summary: When a series of nightmare influenced deaths begin claiming the lives of their high school friends during their sleep, the PP Gals and their boyfriends set out to find out who's behind the deaths.
1. Freddy Dream Visits Blo

The night was calm and clear as a copper haired teen couple made their way towards Blo's house after one of their dates. Blo was unaware that she'd get a premontion about one of her friends being killed during their sleep or that she, her two younger siblings and their respective boyfriends would have to fight for their lives when they encountered the dark spirit who would be behind the deaths to come. She leaned against her boyfriend and felt his arm encircle her shoulder. Once they reached her house, they both stood on the front stoop.

"I had a good time tonight, Bri," she said.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime," he replied before leaning towards her and lightly kissing her good night.

He pulled away after a few seconds and turned away in order to head home. Blo watched him walk off before she opened the front door and went inside. Once in the house, she leaned against the door and one hand gently drifted across her lips, which were still warm and slightly moist from the gentle good night kiss he'd given her only moments ago. Just then, she was joined by both her younger siblings.

"How was your date with Bri?" her ebony haired sibling questioned.

"You tell me. You watched us from the windows in the living room," she replied.

"I told you he'd kiss her good night, BC. You owe me five dollars," her fair haired sibling declared.

Blo lifted an eyebrow.

"You had a bet going on whether my boyfriend would kiss me good night or not?" she questioned her younger siblings, who suddenly looked abashed.

Blo just shook her head.

"I can't believe you two sometimes," she muttered as she made her way past them on her way upstairs.

She was halfway up the stairs when a fleeting glimpse of a heavily scarred man with a razor gloved hand flashed across her mind's eye. The brief lapse in movement caused both her younger siblings to rush to her side.

"What happened?" BC asked.

She took a seat on the stairs.

"I'm not sure. I was on my way upstairs, when I got a brief glimpse of a scarred man with a brown glove on one hand and the glove had razor blades attached to it," Blo replied.

"Did you recognize the man?" her youngest sibling questioned.

"No."

Line break

All was quiet in the two story house, because its four inhabitants were currently sound asleep. Blo's forehead furrowed slightly in her sleep.

Blo's dream

_Currently standing in the living room of one of her friend's houses, Blo's attention was diverted by a soft glow of light that came from the second floor. She cautiously made her way up the stairs to the second story. The soft glow had brightened in its intensity and appeared to be coming from her classmate's bedroom. Blo's footsteps made no sound on the carpeted hallway as she approached the bedroom._

_She briefly paused before she slowly pushed open the slightly ajar door. She saw one of her childhood friends lying on his bed with the same scarred man she'd gotten a small glimpse of earlier crouched over his prone form. The man shifted his gaze over to where Blo stood and simply grinned before he ignored the form on the bed, only to appear behind her._

_"One by one, you and your friends will succumb to my ability to make your deepest fears become reality," he whispered into her ear before he drew one razored finger down the front of Blo's nightie, tearing it open and leaving a long, bloody gash that stopped just above her navel._

End dream

Blo's eyes snapped open in the pitch blackness of the bedroom she shared with her two younger siblings, feeling the thin trickle of warm blood above her belly button. Reaching over, she switched on the lamp near her bed, flooding the room with light. Both her siblings stirred and sat up, blinking from the sudden brightness.

"What gives, Blo?" BC questioned sleepily.

"Yeah. It's one:fifteen in the morning."

She ignored both of them as she threw back the covers, only to notice the jagged tear down the front of her nightie, as well as the slow trickle of thin red blood that stretched from midway down her stomach area to barely above her navel.

"It wasn't just a dream," Blo whispered to herself.


	2. The Morning After

After getting ready for school, Blo and her younger siblings all left their house before taking off. During their flight to the local high school, BC looked over at her older sibling.

"You've got to tell your boyfriend about the dream you had last night," she said.

"No. There's no need to worry him over whar was just a dream," Blo replied.

"That scratch you got last night wasn't a dream," their youngest sibling put in.

Blo stopped in mid flight and faced both her younger siblings.

"I don't see the need to worry my boyfriend over something that was only a dream," she said firmly before resuming flight again.

Her siblings just exchanged looks before they also took off after her. Even though she'd tried to assure both herself and her siblings that she'd just had a dream, Blo knew it hadn't been and the long scratch on her stomach was proof of that. Five minutes later, the three girls came in sight of the high school and touched down on the sidewalk in front of the high school, only to be each joined by their boyfriends.

Seeing her boyfriend, BC smiled a little before he pulled her towards him and captured her mouth in a not so gentle kiss. She pulled back from him slightly, ending their kiss before they both entered the high school together, followed by the other four sixteen year olds. Bri slid his arm over her shoulder, which made Blo look up at him.

_'Should I tell him about the dream I had last night?" _she thought.

But her slight mental debate was cut short by her boyfriend's voice.

"You ok, babe? You've been kind of quiet," he said softly.

She came to a stop just inside the high school, which made her boyfriend also pause.

"Something odd happened to me last night," she began.

"Like what?" he questioned.

She proceeded to tell him all the details of her dream from the night before.

"And then, I woke up with this," she said as she lifted her shirt just enough to reveal part of the long and jagged scratch on her stomach.

"That scratch wasn't there prior to our date last night," he said as she lowered her shirt again.

"I know," she replied.

Just then, the bell rang and they both headed to their homeroom together.

Line break

Once in their homeroom, Blo sat on her boyfriend's lap while watching BC make out with her boyfriend. Just then, their homeroom teacher walked in, a sorrowful expression on her face.

"Class, I'm saddened to say that one of your fellow students is no longer with us," she said as her gaze drifted to a desk that had been occupied by one of the geeky kids.

Having come up for air from her makeout session, BC's gaze went to the empty desk that had formerly been used by the student she'd once made fun of back when they were both kids.

"Do the police know how he died?" one of the other students called out.

"It appears that he died in his sleep," the teacher replied.

Hearing the teacher's announcement that their classmate had been found deceased in his bed, Blo thought back to her dream from the night before and wondered if her dream and her classmate's death were connected.


	3. A Funeral and BC's Bad Dream

The day of her classmate's funeral, BC sat next to her boyfriend at the cemetery. It had been a week since he'd been found lying dead in his bed with a pool of hs own blood beneath him and BC still found herself slightly in shock from it.

"You ok, BC?" her boyfriend asked her.

"I guess so. I know I made fun of him one time for eating a non food item back when he and I were kids, but I never would have wished for him to die in such a bloody way."

She paused.

"I wish I knew who did this to him, because he wasn't so bad once he got older," she added.

Line break

Following the funeral, Blo joined BC and drew her into a fierce hug. BC pulled back slightly.

"What was the hug for?"

"No reason. I just felt like it," Blo replied.

"Oh."

They were joined by their baby sibling, who still had a look of sadness on her face.

"It's so awful what happened to our classmate," she admitted.

"True. I want to find out who did this to him anf make him or her pay," BC said.

"And we will, BC. I promise," Blo replied.

Line break

Later that night, BC was sleeping peacefully and dreaming of her boyfriend, when her dream suddenly changed.

BC's dream

_Seated on a blanket next to her boyfriend, BC reached into the picnic basket for a sandwich, but her hand landed on something warm and slightly sticky. She pulled her hand out of the basket, only to see that she was holding an eye in her fingers. She dropped it and wiped her hand on the blanket before looking up at her boyfriend, only to find herself staring into the face of the same scarred man that her older sibling had also seen in her dream._

_"I've already claimed my first victim. Another of your childhood friends will become my next victim," he taunted her before raising his right hand and raked the razor blades attached to the glove on his right hand along the skin on her arm, drawing blood._

End dream

BC sat upright in bed, screaming from the pain. Hearing her scream, Blo also woke up and switched on the lamp near her bed.

"What now, BC?" she questioned.

"Sorry. Bad dream," BC replied, but her younger sibling noticed the wound on her right arm.

"You're bleeding!" she exclaimed.

Blo got out of bed and took a seat on BC's bed before gently pulling her ebony haired sibling's injured right arm towards her.

"Your arm's bleeding pretty bad," she said before looking at her blonde sibling.

"Go get some towels. We need to put pressure on this wound."

"Got it," her youngest sibling replied and left the room to get some towels. While she was gone, Blo looked at BC.

"You saw him too, didn't you?"

BC nodded before revealing the details of her dream.

"Right before he raked his razor gloved right hand down my arm, he told me he'd already claimed his first victim, but that another of our childhood friends will be his next victim."

"He didn't say who it would be?"

"No. We had a lot of childhood friends in both genders, so it could be any one of them."

BC paused.

"I just wish I knew what this man's name was."


	4. Freddy's Second Victim

The slumbering form of a young woman with curly rust colored hair lay in the huge bed, arms at her side. Usually, her dreams were of the same things, but she would soon be confronting a man she'd never met before in her dreams.

Pri's dream

_Currently seated in the backseat in the limo, Pri leaned forward to give the driver an order,_

_"Hurry up, already! I've got to buy that dress I saw last week before someone else buys it!" she shrieked._

_The driver turned his head, but it wasn't the face of her normal driver. Instead, the driver was a deeply scarred man._

_"Change of plans, I'm afraid," he replied._

_Before Pri knew it, she was no longer in the limo. Instead, she found herself standing on the second story landing of a house she wasn't familiar with, looking down a long flight of stairs._

_"W-Where am I?" she asked._

_"You're in my world now, little brat," the scarred man replied from behind her._

_She spun around._

_"Just who are you?" she demanded._

_"Teenagers like yourself know me as Freddy K.," he told her._

_"Freddy K? What kind of name is that?"_

_"A name that will become your worst nightmare."_

_His gloved right hand with its attached razor blades swiped at the air in front of her stomach area, which caused her to back up slightly. The edge of her left heel dangled in the space above the first step of the stairway for a second or two before she tumbled down the stairs._

_When she came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, she tried to get to her feet while Freddy slowly descended the stairs towards her, but the tumble she'd taken down the flight of stairs had broken one of her legs. She tried to put as much distance between herself and Freddy, but his left hand grabbed a chunk of her hair and yanked back her head slightly, exposing her throat._

_"Time for lights out," he told her before he swiped his razor clawed right hand across her throat._

End dream

Pri squirmed in her bed while blood from her slit throat ran down the front of her neck. A minute or two later, her body went limp. The next morning, one of rhe maids entered the room to wake Pri up so she could get ready for school, only to discover her slightly bloodied body lying in the bed and let out a scream of horror.

Line break

Presently unaware that there had been a second death, BC and her two siblings were also getting ready for another school day. Half an hour later, they all exited the house before taking flight. When they reached the high school, they were joined by Rob and her boyfriend.

"There's been another murder," she blurted out.

"What? Who?" Blo asked.

"It was Pri. Her body was discovered by one of her maids this morning and hr throat had been slit."

"Big deal. No one liked Pri anyway," BC replied dismissively.

Blo gave her middle sibling a slightly severe look before turning hr gaze back to Rob.

"I'm scared. There's been two deaths already. What if I'm gonna be the third victim of whoever's behind these deaths?" Rob questioned and her boyfriend slid a comforting arm around her.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he assured her.

"And neither will we," Blo added.


	5. 2 For 1 Victim Deal

Currently held in her boyfriend's arms, Bubs rested her head against his bare chest as she slowly felt herself starting to become sleepy. Her eyelids fluttered shut and she gradually drifted off to sleep, followed soon by her boyfriend. But neither Bubs or her boyfriend would wake up again.

Bubs' dream

_Standing in the school hallway, Bubs looked around, wondering how she'd gotten there. Just then, her boyfriend appeared right next to her. She glanced up at him._

_"What are you doing in my dream?" she asked him._

_"You fell asleep in my arms, so whatever you dream of is also what I dream of," he replied._

_"Shared dreaming?"_

_"I guess you could call it that."_

_Just then, the form of a man in a brown hat appeared a short distance away from them in the hallway._

_"I've never had a two for one deal when it comes to my teenage victims," he said._

_Bubs reached out for her boyfriend's hand and his warm hand closed around her outstretched hand._

_"He can't hurt us if we just stick together, right?" Bubs asked her boyfriend._

_"Right," he replied._

_The strange man made a slight flexing motion with his gloved right hand and suddenly, Bubs stood alone in the hallway, with her boyfriend nowhere in sight._

_"What did you do with my boyfriend?" she demanded._

_"I've got him tied up for the moment," Freddy told Bubs and snapped his fingers._

_Bubs' boyfriend appeared in the air beside Freddy, bound and gagged. His sapphire blue eyes locked with hers._

_"Let him go, now!" she yelled._

_"If you survive my little game, he goes free and you both wake up safe and unharmed. If not, well then, neither of you will ever wake up," Freddy said._

_"What sort of game?" _

_"Look down," he instructed her._

_She did so, only to see that she was currently standing in a mound of assorted insects._

_"If you can free yourself from the insect mound you're slowly sinking into, then both you and your boyfriend go free. Oh, and no using your powers," Freddy added._

_Bubs attempted to lift her foot and take a step forward, but that attempt only served to make her sink up to her knees in the insect mound. She began struggling even harder to free herself and sank up to her waist for all her efforts. Her boyfriend watched her continue to struggle to get free, until she disappeared into the mound of insects and he could no longer see her._

_"Too bad. She gave a valiant effort, but the price was her life," Freddy said before turning to her bound and gagged boyfriend._

_His captive's sapphire eyes narrowed in hate for the man who had just killed his girlfriend._

_"Don't worry. You'll be joining your girlfriend soon," Freddy said before his razor garbed right hand swung downwards and tore open his captive's stomach._

End dream

The lone figure that occupied the bed had his eyes open with a gaping wound on his stomach area, while a small mound of bugs occupied the spot on the bed where Bubs had slept.


	6. BC Learns Freddy's Identity

Presently seated next to her boyfriend at the funeral for his younger sibling, BC glanced over at him and reached for his hand to hold in hers. He had been the one to discover his little sibling's body. BC returned her gaze to the single casket.

_'There really should be two caskets. One for Bubs and the other for her boyfriend,'_ BC thought.

She knew her baby sis had been killed in her sleep, even though her body was missing.

Line break

Following the funeral, BC and Blo joined their grieving boyfriends, who both stood in front of the fairly new grave that marked where their baby sibling had been laid to rest. Blo wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and just held him close. BC looked up at her boyfriend.

"Your little sibling didn't deserve to die the way he did," she told him softly, but he turned away from her.

"Just leave me alone, BC. Please," he begged her.

"Whoever killed your younger bro also killed my little sis. You're not alone in your grief. Both of us lost our younger siblings."

BC paused.

"And I intend to find out who killed my little sis and your little bro," she told her boyfriend.

"It's been a week since I found my little bro dead in his bed with his stomach ripped open, BC. The police still haven't been able to find his killer or even locate his girlfriend's body."

"That's because whoever killed Bubs and her boyfriend did it while they were sleeping," Rob's voice said from behind the two grieving couples, her own boyfriend in tow as she approached them.

"What do you mean?" Bri asked.

Rob glanced at her boyfriend, who gave her a small nod.

"His name's Freddy K. and he has the power to kill teens like us during their sleep. It's how he managed to kill both El and Pri," she said.

BC and Blo looked at each other.

"If he's real, then why has he just killed four of us?"

"Of course he's real. I have a feeling that he's just getting started," Rob added, her gaze on her four grieving friends.

"Ok. How does he kill teens in their sleep?" Blo asked.

"It varies. Sometimes, he kills them outright or turns their deepest fears against them."

BC turned to her boyfriend.

"When you found your little bro's dead body on his bed last week, didn't you also tell me that you noticed a small mound of bugs next to him?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Freddy managed to use Bubs' fear of bugs against her, which is how he managed to kill her."

"And why her body was never found."


	7. Freddy's Fifth Victim

Four days following the funeral of her boyfriend's blonde sibling, BC stood at her locker, when she was joined by Rob's boyfriend.

"BC?"

She looked over at him.

"What is it?"

"I'm worried about my girlfriend. It's been four days since Bo's funeral and she hasn't slept. I think this whole Freddy thing turned Rob into an insomniac," he admitted.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Talk to her, please. I hate seeing her being so scared that she refuses to sleep at night."

"Ok. I'll talk to her."

"Thanks, BC," he said and walked away.

Just then, BC was joined by her older sibling.

"What was that all about?"

"He just wanted me to talk to Rob about her insomnia."

"Oh."

BC shut her locker and both she and Blo headed down the hallway. Both siblings wanted revenge against Freddy for causing the death of their little sis and their chance for revenge would come soon. Blo pulled her remaining sibling close and held her next to her as they walked towards their homeroom. BC knew the reason behind why Blo had pulled her close and resisted the urge to pull away. She was thankful that she hadn't lost Blo to Freddy yet, but that sense of relief couldn't erase the fact that BC was still grieving the loss of her little sis.

Line break

One they reached their homeroom, BC spotted Rob, who was seated at her desk, looking exhausted and made her way over to where Rob sat before taking a seat beside her. She saw Rob's boyfriend glance over at both girls, a highly worried expression on his face.

"Rob?"

Her friend looked over at her.

"What is it, BC?" she asked.

"I've been told that you've become an insomniac," she began.

Rob gave a heavy sigh and her gaze flicked to her boyfriend, seated a few desks away from them.

"It's true, BC."

"Why?"

"I've got this really strong feeling that I'll be Freddy's next victim, so I've been trying not to fall asleep at night. I know my boyfriend's worried about me, but I can't take the chance of Freddy finding me in my sleep and using my fear against me, like he did with Bubs."

"What's your fear?"

Rob paused slightly before revealing her fear to BC.

"It's spiders," she admitted.

"Why spiders?"

"Because it's creepy that they've got more then two eyes."

"Oh. That's creepy, all right."

"I'm so tired, but I just can't bring myself to sleep."

BC again looked at Rob's boyfriend, whose gaze was on both girls. He approached them and took a seat in the desk in front of his girlfriend's desk.

"Rob, staying awake for four days isn't good for you," he told her.

She looked at him through bleary eyes.

"It'd be nice if I shut my eyes for just a little while," she murmured.

"Go ahead and rest your eyes."

"But I can't."

"It's ok, Rob. I'll be here to wake you up," her boyfriend said.

She placed her head on top of her folded arms and her eyelids fluttered closed.

Rob's dream

_Rob found herself standing on the playground of the school she'd attended eleven years ago. She looked around, wondering how she'd ended up here._

_"Welcome, Rob," she heard a voice say from behind her and she spun around, only to find herself facing Freddy._

_"My little insomniac. I was wondering when you'd finally pay me a visit. It's been so lonely without you here. I've got a little welcome gift for you," he said and held up a small jar with holes in the top._

_Rob shuddered at seeing what the jar contained. Grinning at her reaction, Freddy threw the jar down onto the pavement and it shatterd, releasing dozens of spiders, most of which swarmed towards Rob. As they began climbing up her clothing, she shrieked and began swatting at them._

End dream

BC and Rob's boyfriend watched as she began screaming and swatting at her clothes and hair while still asleep. They exchanged glances before Rob sat upright in her desk, still screaming and swatting at something only she could see in her sleep.

Finally, Rob's screaming stopped and her head thunked back down onto her desk before blood trickled out of her slightly open mouth and pooled on the desk. Rob's boyriend shook her, but she remained still. BC realized that she'd lost yet another childhood friend to Freddy.


	8. BC Confronts Freddy

Seated on her bed with her knees drawn into her chest, BC just stared at the framed photo of herself. Blo and their deceased baby sis that she had clutched tightly in one hand. Blo entered the room and found BC on her bed with the photo of them and their baby sis that had been taken when they were kids in her hands.

Her gaze went to the now empty third bed with its blue comforter and her heart gave a painful thump at the realization that Bubs would no longer occupy it. BC watched her only remaining sibling's gaze drift to the third bed in their room.

"Ever since Bubs' death, dad hasn't been able to move it out of our room," BC said softly.

Blo took a seat beside BC and leaned her head against her younger sibling's shoulder.

"Neither of us have been able to fully grieve for Bubs' death, because her body's missing," she said.

"I know. It's not fair."

Line break

BC's sleep that night was uninterrupted at first, until Freddy entered the dream she'd been having of her baby sis, from a time when Bubs was still alive.

BC's dream

_Standing on the front lawn of her house, BC looked at the ten year old version of her baby sis while she read the book that was open on her lap. She smiled at seeing how relaxed her baby sis looked before Freddy spoke from behind her._

_"Such a nice little memory you've got of your baby sis, BC," he said._

_She whirled to face him._

_"How dare you spoil one of the memories I have of my little sis!" she snarled._

_"Ooh. Bit touchy, are we?"_

_"You killed my little sister! Of course I'm a little touchy! What have you done with her body, Freddy?!" BC demanded_

_"What I've done with your little sibling's body is my business, I'm afraid," he replied._

_Letting out a scream of rage, BC tackled Freddy and began pummeling him as hard as she could. In between punches, she grunted out that this was for her little sister's death. Freddy spat out a small amount of blood that had collected in his mouth from when BC had punched him in the mouth with one of her fists._

End dream

Blo, who had been woken up by BC's yells and grunts, now tried to wake her up. BC's eyes suddenly flew open and she stared up into Blo's concerned eyes.

"W-Why are you shaking me, Blo?" she questioned.

"You woke me up with your shouts and grunts. I was worried that Freddy was attacking you in your sleep."

"No. I was the one attacking him in my dream for what he'd done to our sis."

Both their gazes went to the cuts on BC's knuckles that were coated in a mix of both BC's and Freddy's blood.


	9. Freddy's First and Only Adult Victim

The morning after her confrontation with Freddy, BC was seated at her desk in homeroom, feeling a little bit exhausted. Her head drooped forward slightly and her eyelids slid closed. Before she knew it, she was standing opposite Freddy in her dream.

BC's dream_._

_Freddy stared at the sixteen year old raven haired BC, a small frown marring his already __scarred face._

_"You may have beaten me up a little in your dream last night, but that small act of revenge for the loss of your younger sibling will cost you and your older sibling," he told her._

_BC's hands clenched at her sides._

_"What's that supposed to mean, Freddy?"_

_"I think it's time for me to pay a dream visit to daddy dearest."_

_"Don't you dare hurt him!" BC yelled before she was shaken awake by her boyfriend._

Her eyes flew open and she stared up into his concerned emerald eyes before she realized that all her classmates were staring at her.

"What?"

"You were dreaming, BC. And then, your hands clenched into fists," Blo said.

BC looked at her only remaining sibling.

"I know who Freddy's going after next."

"Who?"

"He's going after dad, all because I confronted him over causing the death of our baby sis."

She watched Blo's eyes go wide.

"We have to get home, now!" BC cried and both girls hurried out of their homeroom before heading towards the front doors of the high school.

Once they had exited the building, they both took off in the direction of their house, unaware that they'd arrive too late to save their dad.

Line break

Once they reached home, they landed and entered the house together before they headed down to the basement first, only to discover the slumped figure of their dad in front of the table he'd fallen asleep at. BC reached him first and pulled him back from the table slightly, which caused him to fall to the ground on his back.

Both girls screamed at seeing the fist sized hole in their dad's chest area. Blo turned away from the sight and staggered off a few feet before she sank to her knees. BC knelt beside her older sibling, who was softly crying and wrapped her arms around Blo. Both girls just held onto each other while they gave into their shared grief.

_'First our little sis got killed by Freddy and now he's killed our dad,' _ BC thought.


	10. Burying Their Dad

Clad in mourner's black, Blo sat in the first row, staring at the casket that contained her dad's body. Seated beside her, Bri reached for one of her hands, which lay loosely on her lap and gave it a slight squeeze. He wished he could do more for his grieving girlfriend, but knew there wasn't much more he could do, other then just being there for her while she went through the proper grieving process for her deceased dad, something that she hadn't been able to go through when her baby sis had been killed.

BC sat on Blo's left, also garbed in mourning black, with her own boyfriend occupying the seat next to her. Bu wanted to give his girlfriend's hand a comforting squeeze, to let her know he was there for her, but he knew she wasn't in the mood to be comforted. Despite the silent tears that streamed down their cheeks, neither Blo nor BC uttered a word during the funeral.

Line break

After the funeral had been concluded, the two sixteen year olds were approached by their boyfriends..

"BC?" Bu asked in a tentative voice and she slowly turned to face him before she flung herself into his arms.

Startled at first by BC flinging herself into his embrace, Bu wrapped his arms around her and felt her entire body quivering from the sobs she was releasing due to her grief. He rested his chin on top of her head as she cried long and hard into his chest.

His gaze shifted to the retreating figures of Bri and Blo, who were heading up to the parked car that they'd all headed to the cemetery in. He also guided her away from the grave that marked her dad's final resting place.


	11. 2 Against 1: Reds vs Freddy

Snuggled up against her boyfriend in his bed, Blo looked up at him and his gaze shifted down to her before he softly kissed her forehead. It had been five days since she and BC had to bury their dad and Blo was getting weary of all the death that had flooded into her life recently. But she was unaware that she'd have to experience death one last time because of Freddy. With one hand resting on her boyfriend's chest, she slowly drifted off into dream land curled up against him.

Blo's dream

_Currently standing in an abandoned warehouse, Blo wondered where Freddy was, but she didn't have to wonder that too long, because he spoke from behind her and she whirled around in order to face him. He waggled one long razor garbed finger at her as he slowly walked towards her._

_"You, my dear, were somewhat tricky when it came to finding out what your deepest, darkest fear was. But I managed to find out what it was in the end."_

_"Oh? And what was it?" _

_"Losing those you care about in a fight."_

_Freddy's gaze flicked to the catwalk above them and Blo followed his gaze, only to see her boyfriend standing on the catwalk. Her gaze went back to Freddy._

_"You brought my boyfriend into my dream?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Why?"_

_"So, he can witness your death. Seems that his deepest fear is watchng you die and being unable to prevent it."_

_Blo again glanced at her boyfriend a second time and her hands tightened into fists._

_"You killed my sis and my dad already. Time for your reign of killing to end now," she snarled and charged Freddy._

_For several minutes, he was able to avoid her attacks and then managed to swipe her stomach area with his razored glove, which made her fall back slightly and her arms went over the deep wound on her stomach area. Fury overcame Bri at seeing his girlfriend get wounded and he left the catwalk before going to her side._

_"You ok, Blo?" he asked once he reached her._

_"I'm fine, Bri. Freddy didn't wound me too badly this time," Blo replied._

_"Just rest, babe. I'll handle Freddy this time," Bri added before leaving her side._

_Blo watched her boyfriend and Freddy fight for several moments befoe Freddy plunged his right hand with its razor blades right through the front of Bri's chest, which caused blood to trickle down from his mouth and he toppled forward._

_"Bri! No!" she shrieked and managed to get to her feet before stumbling over to where he lay._

_Once she reached him, she sank to her knees beside him and carefully turned him over before cradling him in her arms._

_His eyes met with hers, which were shimmering with tears._

_"P-Promise me that you'll let me be Freddy's last victim, Blo," he gasped out._

_"I promise, Bri. He'll pay dearly for causing your death."_

_"Good. Now, I can be reunited with my baby bro, wherever he is," Bri said softly before his eyes closed._

_"Bri, no! Don't leave me!" Blo cried, but there was no answer from her boyfriend._

End dream

Blo slowly awoke with her boyfriend's body lying next to her in the bed.


	12. Graveyard Anger and Grief

His head bowed slightly, Bu stood in front of the fairly recent grave that served as a reminder that he was the only surviving sibling. The gentle utterance of his name from behind him made him turn, only to see his girlfriend and Blo standing a short distance away from him. His eyes narrowed at seeing his deceased older sibling's girlfriend and he stood directly in front of her, his face barely inches from hers.

"First, Freddy kills my my little bro and then you allow him to kill my older sibling!" he growled out.

Blo blinked a few times before her eyes filled up with tears.

"That isn't fair, Bu. I loved your older sibling," she choked out.

"Yeah. And your love for him got him killed," Bu replied bitterly.

BC joined her boyfriend and placed a hand on his arm.

"That's enough, Bu," she told him softly.

His head turned towards her.

"Easy for you to say, BC. At least you've still got one sibling left! Both my siblings are dead. You have no idea how it feels to be the only surviving member of my team, BC," he replied before taking off.

BC watched her boyfriend slowly become a speck in the distance until she could no longer see him. She turned her focus back to her older sibling, only to see the tears that silently trickled down from Blo's eyes.

"Bu had no right to say those things to you," she said.

Blo just shook her head while she wiped at her eyes.

"He's right, BC. I did get his older sibling killed," she admitted.

"No. That was all Freddy's doing, not yours. You had no idea that Freddy would kill Bri, so you shouldn't blame yourself for that."

"But I do, BC!" Blo yelled before her grief overwhelmed her and she crumpled to her knees on the grass.

"It's my fault my boyfriend died!" Blo wept into her hands, which were currently cupped over her face.


	13. The Final Confrontation

Lying awake on his bed with both arms tucked under his head, Bu's gaze lingered on the ceiling above him. He regretted the harsh way he'd spoken to his girlfriend's only survivng sibling three days earlier, because she too was grieving the loss of her boyfriend.

Just then, he heard a gentle tap on hs window and he turned his head, only to see his girlfriend. He got off the bed and made his way over to the window before openng it and she climbed into the room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"To talk to you about how we're gonna stop Freddy from killing agan and claiming his eighth victim."

"Eighth victim?"

"Yeah. Blo confided in me that before Bri died, he begged her to let him be Freddy's last victim."

"She never told me that."

"She would have, but you were so angry at the time that she realized revealing that to you would have made you even more angry."

"How do we attempt to stop Freddy for good, BC? He thrives on fear."

"I don't kmow."

BC's eyes drifted to the corner of her boyfriend's bedroom and she suddenly noticed three shadowy forms appearing before they shifted into the more solid forms of her deceased little sibling and her boyfriend's two deceased siblings. Seeing her eyes go wide while staring at the corner of his bedroom, Bu turned to see what she was looking at, but didn't see anything. His gaze went back to her.

"BC, what do you see?" he asked.

"Both your siblings are here, as well as my little sib," she replied.

"What are they saying?"

"They're telling me that the only way to stop Freddy for good is to release your fear of him and he loses the ability to harm you in your dreams."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much."

BC watched as her deceased little sibling gave her a small smile before she twined her hand with Bo's and the three solid figures became shadowy again before they faded away.

"They're gone now," BC said softly.

Line break

That night, Blo and BC found themselves once again in dreamland, accompanied by BC's boyfriend.

"Freddy should show up any second. When he does, we don't fight him," BC said.

"Right," both her older sibling and boyfriend replied together.

Just then, Freddy appeared on the catwalk above the three teens.

"How delightful. Three more victims for me," he declared happily.

"Not today," BC put in.

She visualed her fear becoming a ball of energy deep within her being and a small sphere of lght rose out of her body before it combined with two identical spheres of light that had just emerged from both her older sibling and boyfriend's bodies. The single sphere of light hovered for a few seconds before it shot directly into Freddy's chest.

"That was for our sis!" Blo and BC cried.

"And for my siblings!" Bu yelled.

The figure on the cat walk just stared at the three teens before he shattered into dozens of shards.

Line break

The three teens came to in Blo and BC's bedroom and just looked at each other, relieved that the nightmares and deaths were over. But that relief was dampened by the fact that Freddy's seven victims would never come back.


	14. Epilogue: One Month Later

Their arms linked, Blo and BC made their way through the cemetery, heading towards where Blo's boyfriend had been laid to rest. Each of them carried a small bouquet to place on both Bri's grave and the grave intended for their deceased baby sibling, despite the fact that there was no body in her grave.

Once they reached Bri's grave, Blo knelt down and placed the flowers she held up against the base of rhe granite headstone that bore his name before she straightened. BC looped an arm around her remaining sibling's shoulder and held her close as both girls stood there in silence for several seconds.

"I want so much to have my boyfriend alive again," Blo said softly.

BC gave her older sibling a gentle squeeze.

"I know. I want our dad and baby sibling alive again too,"she replied.

Finally, BC tugged her older sibling away from Bri's grave and they made their way over to a different grave a few feet away. BC squatted down and placed the bouquet of flowers she held against the base of their youngest sibling's grave before she straightened up.

"Feels weird paying our respects to our baby sibling's grave while knowing theere's no body in it, doesn't it?" she asked Blo.

But Blo didn't reply right away.. Instead, her gaze was locked on an empty area a few feet away from the two sixteen year old girls. BC followed her gaze to the same area and noticed the figures of both their dad and baby sibling standing close together before they were joined by the figures of both Blo's boyfriend and his youngest blonde sibling. Three of the four figures smiled at both Blo and BC before they all faded away.

Together, the two sixteen year olds turned and headed away from the empty grave of their baby sibling and walked towards the entrance of the cemetery.


End file.
